It's been 21 years
by IzLiz
Summary: Some one is back and it's all thanks to Mike Franks. How will Gibbs respond?  Sorry for crappy sum  Possible oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

It's been twenty-one years. I'm afraid to see him. I haven't seen dad since I was eight. Does he even remember me? I felt the whole scar from where the bullet grazed me years ago. They found me before the police and told me to fake my death or be killed. I did as they said and they took me away. I finally escaped and now I'm able to go home.

I stopped by the house first and saw his car wasn't there, so I drove to the only other place I could think of. NCIS. The building was huge, and I knew that I didn't have clearance, but maybe they would let me it if I tell them my name. I was told by the man who saved me, some one named Mike Franks, that dad worked here.

I walked into the lobby and up to the receptionist. "H-Hello?" The woman looked up at me questionably. "Yes?" "I'm here to see, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, please." It felt weird to say my dad's full name, but the receptionist only nodded. "I'll send someone to escort you, Miss?" "Kelly. Just call me Kelly."

A man in a black jacket with a nice face and eyes came and lead me to the elevators. "Hello, I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. I work with Special Agent Gibbs. How do you know him?" I smiled at him and spoke calmly. "We're related." The elevator opened and I glanced at him, his eye brow was raised curiously.

He stepped off the elevator and I heard a woman call his name. "Tony, where were you? You're slower than," she snapped her fingers. "Butter?" Se looked at a man at another desk. "Molasses." Tony corrected. "And I'm sorry. I'm escorting this young lady to Gibbs...where is he any way?"

Not a second to late an silver haired man who I knew right away way my father, seemed to show up out of no where. "Right here DiNozzo." "Right, Boss." He turned to me. "This young lady is here to see you." My father turned to me with a slightly cold look and I felt like when I was little and had done something wrong and I looked down shamefully.

"Well?" He asked impatiently. "What's your name?" I looked at my feet and shifted my weight from one to the other. "My name's Kelly. You'r my dad." Silence seemed to fill the room, and I fidgeted. "Daddy, I missed you, I haven't seen you in a long time." I started to tear up, and I felt two large hand hold my shoulders. "Who are you?" He tilted my chin up to look me in the eyes.

"K-Kelly. My best friend is Maddie, and my mama was Shannon. Do you remember me Daddy?" His eyes seemed to grow soft and he pulled me into a hug. I cried into his shoulder. "Daddy! A man name Mike Franks helped my escape. We need to send him something. He saved me." He pulled away and looked at me with a strange look on his face. A cross between a smile and a scowl. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I know him. We'll send him something."

R&R Tell me whether I should continue or keep it as a one shot, and If continue please give some ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like a only matter of minutes before I had people surrounding me and asking me questions. Dad lead me away from the crowd of agents to an other elevator, where the rest of his friends got on as well and we headed down a few floors. The door opened to a lab that had loud and heavy music echoing from corner to corner.

"Where are we?" I looked at them confused. A man who introduced him self as Timothy McGee, smiled at me. "This is Abby's lab. She's our forensic scientist. Don't worry, she's really nice." As if on cue, a black hair girl wearing a white lab coat with the rest of her clothes matching her hair, came from a back room and ran up and hugged Dad.

"Gibbs!" she exclaimed, before turning to me. "And you must be Kelly!" She hugged me tightly. I hugged back hesitantly, patting her back. "H-Hi, Abby..." The girl pulled back and smiled brightly. "How are you alive? Where were you at?" She prodded. "I, uh, I'm not sure exactly. I was eight when they told me...I don't know a whole lot more than I did back then. But Mike Franks saved me."

Abby looked slightly shocked at the name but snapped out of it quickly. "We'll I'm glad you're okay!" She hugged me again, and Timothy chuckled. "Let her breathe Abbs. She's been through a lot." Dad, smiled and pulled me into another hug. I heard Tony whisper, "It's kinda of weird seeing Gibbs hug smoeone." The girl, Ziva, hit the back of his head. "Ow." Tony rubbed his head. "What was that for?" Dad chuckled softly and I looked up at him to see him smiling. "DiNozzo, don't you, Ziva, and McGee have work to be doing?"

"Yes, Boss." Tony nodded and took the two others by their arms and started pulling them from the room, just as an elderly man walked into the room, a pair of glasses perched on his nose. He came up and gave me a small hug. "Hello my dear. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

I blinked at the sweet older man and smiled some. "Duck, this is Kelly." My father introduced proudly. I noticed his eyes seeming to get glossy but I didn't mention it. Dad didn't like to cry when I was little either. I only saw him cry once and that was when I had to fake my death.

The man bowed slightly, making me giggle. "You name is Duck?" He chuckled. "No, it's Doctor Mallard, but you may call be Ducky as your father does." I smiled. "Hi, Ducky!" A small chuckle left my fathers lips again. Abby jumped in and started at more questions. "Do you know how old you are now?" I looked toward the ceiling in thought. "Twenty-nine, I think. Though I'm don't know very much." I looked around her room at all the neat devices and technology.

"Well, my dear. We'll have to teach you. Of course, after you spend time with your father." Ducky smiled. I felt my dad's arm loop through mine and he lead me from the room and soon, out of the NCIS building. "Let's get you something to eat. You must be starving." As if to prove his point, my stomach growled. Making him smile brighter and open the car door for me.


End file.
